Doom War
* TTK ---- Dos Equis ---- * NpO * Sparta ---- Die Linke ---- * LSF * SWF ---- Independents * TSC * SUN * Legion * AO * RIA * KoRT |commander1 = |commander2 = * President Gunn * MetalSnow |notes = CRAP and TTK are also part of the Chestnut Accords bloc.}} }} The Lulzist-SuperCereal War is an ongoing war between the Lulzist Coalition and the SuperCereal Coalition. It started on November 7th when Doom Squad declared war on Invicta. Casus belli Doom Squad did not state a reason for declaring war on Invicta; however, it it was widely presumed that the purpose was to spark a global war. War progression Initial stages In the week preceding the war, a small group of seven nations from DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE raided nations in Supernova-X, under the alliance name So Uh Bored. On November 9th, shortly after Doom Squad attacked Invicta, DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE raided Sparta and New Polar Order en masse. On November 12th, DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE, Umbrella and New Pacific Order declared war on Supernova-X as a result of one nation from Supernova-X attacking Doom Squad following DS's declaration of war on Invicta. Sandstorm Confederacy incident On November 14th Veracity of from The Sandstorm Confederacy attacked Hakora Kiyanto from NPO. Umbrella and Sengoku considered this a hit on their ally, and both launched multiple counters alliance-wide against TSC, their declarations of war coming just after update. No other wars were launched against NPO by TSC. The following day, TSC recognized hostilities with Umbrella and Sengoku, noting that NPO was not, and never had been, a target of their alliance; Umbrella and Sengoku's point of view was that not only was Veracity an alliance founder, but Veracity also continued attacks against Hakora for the rest of the round. The next day the Disciples of Destruction also declared war on TSC. Aftermath enters the war The war expanded slowly through a series of concentrated attacks on alliances. The Aftermath Bloc, countering in defense of SNX, collectively declared war against NPO. This was followed by multiple Lulzist Coalition alliances targeting SUN and NADC, two more SuperCereal alliances attacking NPO, and more attacks on SNX. Polaris and DBDC flexing muscles On November 15th, as a result of DBDC attacking New Polar Order Dajobo, Polar's Emperor, that Polaris would declare war on any nation sending aid to DBDC. A day later, in retaliation to Polar's decree, DBDC's CubaQuerida that DBDC was effectively declaring war on all current and future allies of Polaris in addition to any other nation, not in the aforementioned alliances, that sends tech to NpO. Late November expansion Increasing pressure was being put on SNX with the additional declarations of war by SLCB, NG, NSO and INT on November 21st. This led to the New Polar Order declaring war on Doom Squad and Non Grata two days later, and The Legion's entry gainst Kashmir and the Javahouse League (enabled by a ghost declare by Invicta). On November 25, Polaris was countered by Reavers, Sengoku, NATO, R&R, TLR, ODN, FTW, AB and Grämlins in the greatest single day expansion of the war to date. Concurrently, Umbrella preemptively attacked NpO and Sparta's mutual defense ally, Alpha Omega, although no DoW was posted. External links Declarations of War Lulzist Coalition * 7 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 16 November 2014 - * 17 November 2014 - * 17 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 19 November 2014 - * 20 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 27 November 2014 - * 29 November 2014 - * 29 November 2014 - SuperCereal Coalition * 14 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 23 November 2014 - * 23 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 30 November 2014 - * 30 NOvember 2014 - Surrenders and Withdrawls Lulzist Coalition SuperCereal Coalition Stats * (Stats by day: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) * (Stats by day: ) Other * * * by hartfw See also Category:Aftermath Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:New Polar Order Category:Invicta Category:Sengoku Category:DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE Category:Umbrella